Waking Up
by Always Funtimes
Summary: What was going through Jack Forst's mind when he woke up as a spirit? Was he happy or sad? Was it a good thing or bad? A bit of an AU of what happened but same idea. I've published this on Wattpad too.


I don't know what's happening. One second, I'm keeping my sister safe and next I'm floating. It's weird. I don't know what's going on, all I know, it's cold.

It's not like a painful cold, more like calm cold. I close my eyes for a second and when I open, I see the moon. Seeing it made the cold turn very painful. I could feel my body shifting in every direction, trying to make it stop and it did.

I felt my body floating up, towards the moon. The cold was still there but it wasn't intense, simply there. I closed my eyes as I reached the surface. I felt myself turning so I could stand up. There was the sound of ice cracking but I stood up anyway.

I opened my eyes and my eyes flashed with white. It was snowy and wonderful. I looked down and saw that I was standing on ice but I wasn't slipping. I was standing on it. I took a step and found it like walking on any old ground. I thought it was weird that the ice wasn't freezing. Now that I was thinking about it. I just came out of the water and I wasn't wet or freezing cold. I was still cold but I was almost warm. It was like being cold was like warming kind.

I started to laugh. I loved the way this felt. It was like being cold was the best thing in this world. I took off running on the ice feeling the cold warmth with each step. Once my bare feet hit the cold hard snow I looked back at the ice. There was a pattern of a snowflake covering it. It looked amazing. I fell back into the snow, feeling the way it touched my skin. Every part that was bare felt this bliss moment before everything went painful again.

I jumped up from the snow and ran back out on the ice. I sat down on the ice, brought my knees to the chest, placing the chin on them. Why was that painful? But not being on the ice? It made no sense. But that must be how things are.

There was a movement out of the corner of my eye. I whipped around and saw a staff. My eyes filled with wonder and all my fears melted away. I jumped up, taking in the feeling of the icy air move with me, and took off toward it. I picked it up and watched some frost grow on the stick as I touched it. Somehow, I knew it was for me. I accidentally touched a tree with it. This huge amount of frost covers the this icy feeling flow through me. That's when I noticed that the snow no longer hurt. It feels as good as the ice, even better. A huge grin broke out on my face when an idea came to mind. I took off, touching everything with the end of the staff. I watched as the world become covered in frost, with all different designs.

I ran up this snow mountain and jumped off but I didn't fall. I went up. I let out a small shriek as I took off with the wind. The feeling felt amazing. I knew from the moment and on that, the cold was my best friend. I let the wind guild me where it wanted to go. From up there everything looks like white, all covered in snow. There was some green from the evergreens but not much else. And in that moment I took another look up at the moon.

In that moment, everything stopped and only me and this white gem in the sky. It whispered, "Jack Frost," to me and nothing else. Everything reanimated and I started to fall. The cold turned painful again and it became too much at once.

I hit the ground, tears fill my eyes. Why was all this happening? Did I do something to earn this? I got up from the ground and saw that I in a village. Village. People. I could ask what is going on. I grabbed and staff and walked up to the first person.

"Hello, where am-" They keep walking and walked right through me. Cold shocked my body as they passed. I almost feel to my knees, clenching my stomach in pain. I ran up to the next person and the same thing happened. And again. And again. The last time the cold keep surging through my body that I did fall to my knees. Tears fell this time. They burned as they fell, freezing all the way down.

Why? Why the cold? Why was I so alone?


End file.
